This invention relates to a toilet and particularly it concerns the improvements of a flushing device of the water closet. This invention is provided for overcoming several disadvantages existing with a conventional water closet as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, for example, when the lever 17 is pressed and then released, the water in the tank 10 continues to flow until the tank 10 is drained. The lever 17 is connected with a freely movable float 21 through an arm 22, the float 21 is prevented from floating to the surface of the water. When the chain 19 is raised it then pulls the pivotably movable cover 13 and the discharge rubber seal 12 attached to the cover 13 away from the discharging end 111, the discharging end 111 of the flush pipe thus is opened, the cover 13 is engaged with a recess 161 of the controlling element 161 so as to be maintained in a opened position. When the water in the tank 10 lowers to a level which is not sufficient to support the float 15, the float 15 descends and the cover 13 is disengaged with the recess 161, therefore, the discharging end 111 is sealed off by the rubber seal 12 once again. However, there are some disadvantages existing with this type of flushing system. Firstly, the water flow generally may not be completly stopped until the cistern achieves a full water level, this is because the valve disc is held in a closed position by the water pressure exerted thereon, once the pressure is released, the inflowing water will push the valve disc upward which makes clearence between the valve disc and its seat.
Further, each time the toilet is flushed, the amount of the flushing water consumed is almost constant, once the handle 17 is pressed and the valve disc lifted, the water in the cistern 10 has to be exhausted before the valve disc 12 closes again, therefore, the amount of flushing water can not be controlled to a desired degree.
In this conventional type of water closet, because there is not provided with the means for holding the discharge cover 13 and the rubber seal 12 tightly on its seat, therefore, sometimes a clearence will be formed therebetween which causes leakage.